10 Days in Butler's Room
by Breezy861
Summary: Juliet, Artemis, Holly, Butler, and Opal get locked into Butler's room by Foaly. Hollymis based. Holly and Butler become seriously obsessed with Nicki Minaj (and Opal, too)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Ducks**

"Butler I have just made a deal with a Chinese business man," said Artemis.

Oh dear, thought Butler. "What are you selling now?"

"Why, I'm glad you asked that old friend. I AM SELLING DUCKS THAT SING THE DUCK SONG!" proclaimed Artemis. "I shall make millions!" screeched Artemis.

Butler sighed and shook his head. He swore that Artemis was going crazy each and every day.

"First it was the gun that had a calculator in it, then it was the clock that exploded when it ticked to 12 o' clock," groaned Butler.

"Shut your mouth," barked Artemis. "You sound like that hag, Nicki Minaj."

Artemis had recently stumbled across a Nicki Minaj song, Beez in the Trap.

Butler sobbed inside. He rather LIKED Nicki Minaj. That song Super Bass? Boom ba boom ba boom ba boom ba baby baby? PRICELESS.

"Butler, wipe that stupid smile off your face!" screamed Artemis.

**HOLLY POV**

I had just been listening to Super Bass, an old song by a woman named Nicki Minaj. I honestly LOVED that song. It was rather good and had rhythm and tempo. The song should've reached Number 1 on the Billboard. (I enjoy going on the Mud Man website to check on how pop culture is going.) Though I need to get Foaly to start listening to Nicki, too. Riverbend? UGHHHH.

_**Next day**_

**ARTEMIS POV**

Today was an AWFUL day. The Chinese business man reported that not a single sale was made. Even worse, I barged into Butler's room and saw him watching a Nicki Minaj music video. Oh, the HORROR. Pretty soon Butler will be dressing up as Nicki Minaj, that horrid woman. I must stop this.

**BUTLER POV**

I was in the middle of watching a Nicki Minaj music video when Artemis suddenly stormed into my room. I quickly switched to another screen, one with continents on it. "Ha ha this continent is so funny!" I said, trying to force out a laugh.

"Really Butler, I am not stupid. Since when did you think continents were funny? Also, you are not even pointing to a continent."

I looked at the screen. My finger was hovering over the Mediterranean Sea.

"YOU WERE WATCHING A NICKI MINAJ MUSIC VIDEO!" screamed Artemis.

**Third Person POV**

Holly decided to drop by the Fowl Manor. She went into an open window. (Really, Artemis was going a little crazy these days.) As soon as Holly stepped in, she heard something loud and high pitched coming from the hallway. She stepped out of the room and followed the source of the sound.

**HOLLY POV**

I walked further dow the hallway, I could hear Artemis shouting. Something about a Nicki Minaj video. I kept on following the sound and it led to _Butler's room?_


	2. Juliet with zombie eyes

**Chp 1**

**First day in Butler's Room**

**HOLLY POV**

_Butler's room? BUTLER"S ROOM!?___Why would Artemis be screaming at Butler? I went into the room.

**FOALY POV**

I saw Holly go into Butler's room. YES! Finally, I shall get my revenge. After Holly insulted Riverbend, I vowed I would get even. And there she is, at the mercy of a button that I shall push soon MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA . (A/N, okay I sort of made Foaly sound like a freak.)

**ARTEMIS POV**

I saw Holly enter at the corner of my eye. What was she doing here? "Oh, hello Holly," I said.

"Artemis, why were you screaming at Butler?"

"Uh,uh,uh, er."

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH A NICKI MINAJ MUSIC VIDEO!"

Butler looked up hopefully. "There isn't?"

"Of course there's nothing wrong with Nicki Minaj music videos!"

I moaned inwardly. Oh dear, now Holly has joined in on this blasted Nicki Minaj revolution. And the fact that they had said there was nothing wrong with Nicki Minaj music videos.

**Third POV**

Suddenly Juliet stepped in. "Hey, why wasn't _I _invited?"

"Juliet," said Artemis softly and dangerously. "Do you like Nicki Minaj?

"Well, I guess she's okay."

Butler and Holly cheered. Artemis looked as though he had swallowed a tennis ball. His hand accidently pushed against the doorknob. The door shut. And locked.

**FOALY POV (Underground)**

"MWA HA HA HA HA HA !"

**Third POV (Aboveground)**

Everyone in the room fell silent and looked at the door.

Uh oh, thought Holly.

Uh oh, thought Juliet.

Uh oh, thought Artemis.

Oh well, thought Butler.

"Well, at least we can watch more Nicki Minaj music videos," said Holly.

Butler grinned happily and turned the computer on.

Artemis looked as though he had swallowed two tennis balls.

"OOH! OOH! Can we watch some wrestling clips while we're at it?!" squealed Juliet.

"Of course-," started Butler.

"NOT." growled Artemis.

Juliet gave Artemis the huge puppy eyes expression, but only succeded in looking like a zombie.

"Fine, fine," muttered Artemis, hoping he would be able to get rid of the grisly image of Juliet trying to pop her eyeballs out of her eye sockets.

"YAY!" yelled Juliet, jumping onto her brother's back. (In case you didn't know, it is virtually impossible to jump onto Butler's back, considering that he is 6 ft+.) Butler gently pulled Juiet off of his back and resumed watching Beez inthe Trap with Holly.

"Hey Arty," yelled Holly. "Listen to this!" Holly unplugged the earbuds and turned up the speakers.

"NO! NO! NOOO!" screamed Artemis, rushing to put the earbuds back in.

Unfortunately, Juliet tacked Artemis to the ground. "HELP! HELP! HELP! BUTLER! SAVE ME!"

For the first time in Butler's life, he ignored Artemis' screaming for help. (Poor Arty.)

With Beez in the Trap playing in the backround, Artemis felt like he had swalowed a softball.

"_! #$%^& ain't ! #$ and they ain't sayin nothin' a hundred $%^&$%#$%^&#$ can't tell me nothin'. I beez in the trap. Beez beez in the trap. I beez in the trap. Beez beez in the trap._

Artemis screamed on and on and on.

"Oh be quiet Artemis," muttered Holly.

Artemis fainted.

"Well," said Butler.

"Yeah, I know," said Holly.

"Whatever," said Juliet. They alll shrugged and continued to listen to Beez in the Trap.

**Thank you to all of you who wiewed or reviewed. Note: This isn't the end. Remember, TEN days in Butler's room. I want to thank TheBigCat for PM-ing me. Opal Koboi soon to be in the story! I also want to thank my friends who first read this and wre some of the first to review. Hannah, Jennie, Jessica, and Eden. **


	3. Pink Wigs Opal

Chp 2 Part 2

**Caviar**

Artemis woke up to find Butler and Holly in pink wigs. He regained his composure and yelled at Butler.

"Butler! Take that wig off!"

Butler glared at Atemis and continued to dance around with Holly. **A/N: I made Butler and Holly sound like psychos. LOL.**

"Oh whatever!" shouted Artmeis. "_I_ am going to go into the kitchen and grab some caviar while you two can dance your heads off." Artemis walked into the door and smashed right into it.

"Butler! Open the door for me!" Butler slapped at the doorknob. "What are you doing!" screeched Artmeis. "Ope the door fdor me!"

"Artemis, we are LOCKED in."

"Locked in!? Nonsense!" Artemis shook and turned the doorknob in vain. He evn tried sittling on it. "But, but, but!?"

"See, I _told _you."

"Well, if you can't open the door, maybe Juliet can. Juliet, open the door."

Juliet slapped at the doorknob while rolling her eyes.

"Maybe _I _can help," sneered a familiar voice.

"That's- that's Opal!" screamed Holly.

Butler shoved everyone behind his back and pulled out his Sig Sauer. Opal shimmered into view. **A/N: Do NOT ask me how Opal came in. She just did.**

"Maybe I can help kill you al-." Opal started laughing her head off.

"What's so funny?" asked Holly.

"Why are you and Butler wearing PINK wigs!?"

Butler quickly tossed off his pink wig with a Justin Bieber 2010 hair flip. The wig landed on Artmeis. Artemis looked as if he had eaten an entire cart of tennis balls.

"Well... it's becuase we were, well, impersonating Nicki Minaj," said Holly.

"NICKI MINAJ!? I LUV NICKI MINAJ!' screamed Opal.

"Well, then let's start a Nicki Minaj fan club!" said Holly looking so excited, as if she had drunk an entire bottle of Corona (Light).

"Yeah! Yeah!" yelled Butler.

"I think that sounds like a GREAt idea! Jade Princess likey!" said Juliet.

Artemis groaned and pounded on the door. "I want caviar!"

So with all hatred between them gone, Opal, Holly, Butler, and Juliet formed a Nicki Minaj fan club. Artemis just sat next to the door and sobbed about caviar.


End file.
